Murderer Of Mine
by FirePrincess6
Summary: What happens...A weathly and powerfull demon..a mad doctor who loves him as a son and the jealous godfather who wants it for himself... Sasuke forced to eat human flesh...read to find out! If you don't comment I'll cry! I'll go insane & take u w me!
1. Chapter 1

Murderer Of Mine

The sorrowfull wail of the violin...

The sickening smell of red roses, freshly picked...

A man unknown smirking down at a young demon boy...

Who was he?

Why was he smiling so unpleasantly at a funeral...?

Why was he there?

The boy had never seen him before...so why was this man there??

And oh.. that terrible smirk...

"Pay your last respects to your father, Zine..."

said his aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Zine opened his golden eyes and gasped. Such an old dream..his father's funeral..Who was that man with that nerve-wrecking smirk? No matter...he would think about that later...

Zine climbed out of bed and went down stairs. There he was greeted by an unfamilar face.

A human boy stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"Ah, Zine.." Akina walked into the room. "This is Sasuke." she said indicating the boy..

Zine looked questioningly at his elder sister.

"Sasuke is a ninja who intends on killing his brother. And he needs lessons on killing." she explained.

Zine blinked. It was far too early for this sort of thing..

"Very well.." he muttered unwillingly. "Let me get dressed. Sasuke..make yourself at hom.." Zine turned to walk away. "..but don't get too comfortable..." he added before walking back up stairs.

When he came back down, Sasuke was seated on a couch.

"Morning Zine! Kayla made breakfast for everyone!" Kayla greeted him happily.

Zine sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. "What did you make?"

"Kayla made your favorite!" she beamed.

Sasuke stared down at his plate. Were those sausage links? They didn't look or smell like it..

"Aren't you going to eat kid?" asked Zine.

"What exactly am I going to eat?" inquired Sasuke quietly.

"It's human flesh.." said Zine.

Sasuke winced and felt as if he were going to gag...

"Oh please,,,if you're going to train with a demon...you're going to eat like a demon too..Unless you want me to starve you." said Zine taking a bite of his food. Sasuke grimaced. Reluctantly, slowly, he finished everything on his plate.

Zine smirked.

"So...let's see what I can do for you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

' Why hasn't Sasuke-kun returned yet?? ' wordered Sakura sitting alone at her house.

Knock! Nnock!

Hopefully it was Sasuke...Sakura anxiously opened the door.. "Where has Sasuke-kun been?!" Ino tapped her foot impatiently. "Oh...uh...Yeah right! I don't keep tabs on him everywhere he goes!" Sakura said the first thing that came to mind.

"So you have no clue?" asked Ino.

This was a hard decision...Sakura couldn't just tell her rival in love that the one they adore left to go train with a mysterious lightning demon...

" ...uh...no!" was her response. If she told her the truth, Sakura shuddered..oh..bad things...

Ino sighed. "Fine..." then she walked away in a sort of sulk. Sakura knew how she felt. Sasuke had been gone for at least three days now...

"He'll be okay! I know he'll come back soon from..." Sakura was about to spill the beans. "...where ever he went!" Phew...that was a close one...

Sasuke on the other hand...

Sasuke was wandering the halls of Zine's dingy, three story mansion when he found himself in front of two very large doors. He creaked them open...

A library...that is what he looked upon. Walls upon walls of dusty, old books...Maybe, just maybe...

Sasuke walked over to a shelf and picked out a red book and opened it.

What on earth??

There were symbols of some sort covering page by page...it was no language he had ever seen or heard before...but with the use of the seal on his neck...he was able to read it..

It talked of "The Great Demon War" and past events...wait something wasn't right... one segment caught his attention...

_The ninja's were destroyed down to the last child by order of King Sequiro. This demon king..._

What did it mean the ninja were "destroyed"? And who was this demon king ...this King Sequiro?

Did this mean that in this universe ninja were extinct?

"Tragic isn't it?" Dr. Zehfii with his long blonde hair and glasses looked up from behind a desk.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Dr. Zehfii Connli." the doctor smiled. "You must be Sasuke...pleasure to meet you. I am a master of poison and care taker of Zine...sort of like a father figure if you may...and what are you?"

"Ninja..." Sasuke choked. That line in the book bothered him so much...

Dr.Zehfii raised his eyebrows. "Really now? Then you musn't be reading that book...Anyways...why did you want to train under Zine?"

"To kill my brother...he killed my clan.." Sasuke muttered.

" Zine lost his entire family at a young age too...exption of Akina, of course...they're family was murdered too..."

Sasuke perked...Zine hadn't told him this..."Tell me more..."


End file.
